User talk:Haegemonia
[[User talk:Haegemonia/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Message from Veryedt Recently, a user known as Veryedt was banned under the reason of vandalism. When he questioned the ban, I spoke with him on his talk page (note that his first message is in the welcoming box). He wants me to forward to you a message to you. The message from my "client" (I like to roleplay as a "Wiki-Lawyer xD): "why am I still banned Haegemonia? You diddnt warn me and WHY did you extend my ban to three months for no apperant reason at the beginning of the 2 week ban, do you hate me? Do you just want me off this wiki, if you do- just perma-ban me, im not sure if it is fair that i made a bad joke and I got banned for 3 months, were you in a bad mood, or you accidentally ban me, or do you just plain hate me? i found out that there was one dude that you banned for 1 month just for changing the content so why do i get a 3 month ban for a shitty picture, I DONT' KNOW. I dont have anything against you, and what did I do to you huh?" End of message.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for alerting me, I've left a response for said user; I appreciate your assistance on this matter. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Template Uh, hey. I'm kinda new to this certain wiki, and have not made many edits at all, but I was wondering if someone (it doesn't have to be you, of course) could make a userbox template? Maybe there is one for this wiki, it's just different. If so, could you please direct me to it? Thanks you. Sincerely, 02:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :We have several, actually; this and this one are probably closest to what you want, but a full list of templates can be found here. :If you have any additional questions, feel free to leave me or any of the other admins a message. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid they're not not the ones I'm looking for. I already have one on my userpage, if you want to have a look. In one of the sections, you'll see a template that doesn't exist, known as _Template:Userbox . It looks like thishttp://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:TidusTehSacrificer357/Userbubble. 22:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, most templates are wiki-specific, so I'm afraid that the various userboxes will be quite different between wikis (aside from the obvious commonalities in function and coding). I'd actually recommend messaging Subtank about this, as she is an expert in wikia and its inner working (perhaps more so than almost any other person on Wikia). --Haegemonia(talk) 22:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Dear Haegemonnia, I was wondering about how to become an admin, as I would eventually like to become one on this wikia as i love Dead Space and enjoy contributing to it. I have made contributions to several pages, added pictures, made blogs, cleaned up vandalism, and added some pages. Is there a certain process I must go through, or is there like a voting that must be done? Any and all information about how to become an admin would be appreciated. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Squattop :Our wiki primarily functions with executive promotion on an as-needed basis, with votes utilized depending on the situation; at this time, I'm sorry to say though, we aren't currently in need of any additional sysops. Rest assured, however, I will make it widely known if and when this changes. :On a side-note, please remember to sign your posts with either four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking the "signature" button on your tools tab. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I hope to become an Admin in the future. The current ones are doing an amazing job. Also, I apologize for that. I was in a bit of a rush since my class at school was letting out. Squattop 19:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Header Image update Allo Haegemonia ! As you may have probably already seen, I created a new header image for the site, I asked Subtank if it's ok to use it instead of the current one and she's ok with it. But she told me it'd be good to inform you guys first, so, is this change ok with you too? :D Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, looks good; nice work! --Haegemonia(talk) 15:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi Haegemonia! I want to make a request. To be exact, a request to become an administrator. I hope you did not stop reading on the previous sentence, because, if you did, you will not learn of my reasoning for this request :D . First off, Subtank is going to be on a hiatus soon, and, her own words, will be active very sparingly, here. This alone, leaves us with one administrator less. However, not only that, but in this case, Subtank is also the one administrator that takes care of the site's technical maintenance. As a result, I would like to become an administrator, even a temporary one, so that I can fill in, to a certain extent, Subtank's duties on the wiki when she is away, and assist her whenever it's needed, when she is not. Speaking of which, take this for example. Had I been an administrator, all I would need to do is ask her if I can proceed with the change, and then I'd apply the change myself. I wouldn't need to constantly bother her for such things, which I despise doing. That's all. Think of the above and let me know :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm... Well, as I said to Squattop, we are currently in a *relatively* low-traffic period, such that I'm not sure we need another sysop. HOWEVER, you seem to be relatively experienced with coding and the like, and I'm sure Subtank would appreciate someone else on the admin team with such skill with the more technical aspects of the site. Given this, and since I don't want to act unilaterally in promoting admins, I would appreciate if you asked for Subtank's thoughts on the matter; if she is agreeable with the idea, then we'll move ahead. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, this will feel a little silly, asking her, since she told me to ask you (see the second link from my previous message, her third reply from the end), but ok :P. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I know, it's simply that I'm a bit of a sucker for formalities (well, certain ones, at least), so I appreciate that you're willing to indulge me on this; I just want to make sure there are no risks of incongruity here. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pardon my interruption, but if my input matters the teensiest bit, I think Noemon would make an excellent admin. Anyway, I came here to ask something of you, Haegemonia, so please read the new section below. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 06:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :My online activity will be sporadic, so I suggest having Noemon managing the Oasis side of this wiki while I'm gone.. — subtank (7alk) 13:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Pagey Namey Changey Would you kindly rename this page "Heather" without leaving a redirect link behind and delete this page? In case you're wondering what I'm talking about, both articles are about the nurse in Downfall, but I would like the Nurse page to be renamed because the little Talk Page counter at the top of the Heather page is incorrect, and that's just gonna bug me. As for the redirect link, I think it will be unnecesary. I should also add that the nurse's name may or may not be Heather, but it's possible it is (because according to the credits, there is a character named Heather). I'm gonna shut up now, and I hope you'll use your infinite wisdom/insanity and combine that with your magical powers to do what you feel is best. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 06:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I would actually recommend using the "Nurse" page for now until we can confirm whether or not her name is "Heather"; two ways of going about this would be seeing if the voice actress associated with "Heather" sounds like the Nurse, or asking the Dead Space team via Twitter, Facebook, or the EA forums. Sound good? --Haegemonia(talk) 15:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds great. Thanks! - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 20:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Wiki Navigation Under the Media section of the Wiki Navigation, I noticed it says "Literatures", but I believe Litarature is already plural. Wanted to let you know if this was a possible oversight. I already checked in with Noemon and he pointed me in your direction. Whilst I do believe 'Literatures' could be correct, it may still be worth correcting for the sake of making it sound better. You can see our discussion here. --The Milkman | I always . 05:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, good timing, you caught me just when I was checking in during my short hiatus. Yeah, it definitely should be literature, I'll correct that now. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) What's the scouter say about his editing level? IT'S OVER 400!!! Hello there Haegemonia! Well I've just achieved over 400 edits!!! That's more than I expected to achieve at this time (as I didn't expect to hit 400 till early April,) and I would like to celebrate with you! I shall be writing a fan-fic, and I would like you to be a character! You can choose from the following: *Necromorph **Slasher **Puker **Spitter **Twitcher **Pregnant **Exploder ***Enhanced Slasher ***Enhanced Twitcher ***Enhanced Exploder *Human **Random survivor **Team member **Marine **Security member **Traitor Please leave me a message about what you would like to be! After that tell me what your condition is: sick, missing limbs, bloody, tired, starved, etc. Also if you're a human what your name, height, weight, etc are! If will post the fan-fic on here.The fan-fic will probably be between 9-16 Chapters and will include a prologue and epilogue (hope I spelled those right!) as well as commentary from the chosen few to be a character (if added by those chosen ones.) Thanks for your time! Squattop 18:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well alright then... Hmm... How about a human scientist named Egil Lawton (the first and last names have roughly the same meanings as my own, though the latter is further off as the meaning of my last name is specific to a particular Scottish clan)? Beyond that feel free to do whatever you’d like, I have no real preference. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Can do. Do you have a preference for when he enters/leaves? Squattop 20:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, feel free to do whatever you'd like. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Greetings :) Hi, Haegemonia...im Eugene (ryuzaki931) and id like to extend my thanks for letting me join this wiki and accepting me as a user. i am a big fan of the Series and just the whole science behind it. also, i have been posting chapters of my original fanfic on DS and i would like a Admin's thoughts on it personally. Thank you for your time and consideration Sincerly, Ryuzaki93 16:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay, I'm on a sort-of hiatus right now; anyways, welcome to the wiki, it's always nice to have another contributor. While unneccessary, your message here is a very nice courtesy and I think that you should get along very well here. We're a fairly laid-back wiki, so don't worry too much about formalities and the like. :I'm afraid I probably won't have time to read your fanfic right now due to said quasi-hiatus, but I'm sure other members of the community would be more than willing to offer their two cents on the matter. So, other than that, thanks for the greeting message and hope you enjoy your time on the Dead Space Wiki. --Haegemonia(talk) 04:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey,can you block this duo of trolls if they continue 76.185.167.137 69.89.128.5 ventrilo harrasement is funny blog great 69.89.128.5 did it again Ok 1.- Sign post Ishimura. 2nd-This really isn't a matter to bring to the administrators.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 18:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Extra The oracles twitchers are enemies so they whould be in the enemies section The slasher has 2 extra variants Twitcher and the oracle twitcher the pregnant should have a picture of the "male" pregnant encountered after the hospital The brute should have a picture of the enhanced brute variant in it some twitchers actually has 2 extra limbs like a slasher on the stomach(the proof is the police twitcher image) I will change most of those things and please do not change them :I would ask that you first get others' opinions on these matters on the relevant talk pages, rather than act unilaterally. Wikis are, by their very nature, a consensus-driven project and it is important we not try to impose our ideas onto the various articles without leaving them open to modification or being enacted without support. :Also, not to nitpick, but please remember to sign your posts in the future. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :To be fair on his behalf, sometimes you get no response or opinion and it sits their in dead space.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 22:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) User Manual Feel free to add anything in that. :) — subtank (7alk) 14:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... I'll wait until you or Noemon finishes off the baseline before seeing if there is anything I could add; at this point, I would probably just make things more complicated for people (lol, extreme verbosity in tandem with unusual diction). --Haegemonia(talk) 16:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) A quick meeting in the Irk Per above, please come to the IRC whenever you come online today. — subtank (7alk) 17:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Update on quick meet up— subtank (7alk) 00:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I see no issue, but I'd recommend you bring this up with Noemon and/or Subtank, at they are in charge of the technical aspects of the DS Wiki. Sorry for the delayed reply, my "new messages" pop-up didn't appear until just now for some reason. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Malicious user -- 15:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Shooting Gallery Hey there JHaegemonia! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. I just wanted to mention that Wikia recently launched the Shooting Gallery], a one-stop-shop for shooter news and the like coming directly from the Shooter wiki community. It acts as a sort of "sub-hub" page to the traditional Video Game hub, allowing people interested in the genre to take a deeper dive. You can actually go check out the Shooting Gallery now. If you are interested in spotlighting some news or other community updates on the Shooting Gallery, you can just click the "Submit Your News" or "Suggest a Video" button. You can also create a template page with this template: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ShootingGalleryFooter to put on features blogs. This is a good way reward users and let them know their content is Shooter Gallery worth. Hoefully this helps spotlight some of your wiki's great content! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Help, Poll, and Launch Pack Hey there Haegemonia! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development. (Also, I'm a big Dead Space fan, so that's a plus). With Dead Space 3 coming out so soon, I hopped on to check out admin activity and noticed some of the admins seem long-gone or absent. I just wanted to offer a hand around the wiki if there are any efforts you're planning for the release of Dead Space 3. I'd be happy to help! Along those same lines, we have a few ideas for getting the wiki the attention it deserves and celebrating the release of Dead Space 3. We have a new Poll system we can create, so I thought it would be neat to embed a Dead Space 3 related poll on the front page. I still haven't settled on a question yet, so I am very much open to suggestions. Also, we would like to promote the Dead Space wiki on the main page with a Launch pack! They are easy ways for new visitors to find awesome content related to the game, so its usually a portal with links to Characters, About, Starter's Guide, Walkthrough, and whatever else we want to add to it. This could also live on the mainpage for when new visitors first land on the wiki, they can find DS3 content. We've done this with a bunch of other wikis with great results. There aren't any live now, but you can check out the Far Cry 3 launch pack in its past history here: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_Wiki?oldid=12653. Anyway, let me know what you think of the ideas. I would love to have your input on all of the above. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 17:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: (above) Crap... have I been away for quite a while... back from the dead... — subtank (7alk) 07:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide App Curation Greetings Haegemonia! Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Dead Space wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I've set it up. I can't see it for some reason on my computer (no preview), so how does it look? --Haegemonia(talk) 21:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, what a coincidence; it makes the struggle for good organisation slightly less pointless. You can check a sort-of-guide I made for the categorisation paradigm here --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Haegemonia! It looks awesome! The app will get a release soon and you'll be able to see your work in action! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:11, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Image Category Inquiry So I recently managed to categorize (or galleryize) most of the prominent images for the characters article pages listed in the goals page (I'm sure there are dozen more floating around the website), however, I've one question: A): Does the "Images of Name Here" system count with characters with only one screenshot or promotional image to their name (presently or ever)? B): Do the above rules apply to the animated film characters as well? Lily Ford (talk) 21:13, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Pardon me for intruding, Haegemonia, but, first of all, let me tell you a big thank you for helping out with categories, Lily Ford. :Categories with even one child element count as categories. If a category does not properly exist as a page in the wiki, but said category is assigned to a page or image, that category is automatically "pseudo" created. That's why, in an effort to keep track of our categories, there are only some already created (starting empty) categories which are proposed for use. Preferably you should stick to them, or if you feel like creating a new one, please take a look to the existing categories structure to see where to nest it. :As for your second query, in this phase, we should first finish with the games' main characters, as much as we can, and then film characters, and (probably) secondary characters will follow. :That's all, and, again, pardon the intrusion. :--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:21, January 26, 2013 (UTC) No, its fine, I've more or less gotten the answer I wanted and needed. You're welcome, btw. Lily Ford (talk) 01:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry about "intruding", chances are that if I don't respond to a post on my messages in an hour I'm probably away (one of the nice things about working in a non-government lab: Fairly constant access to the internet). --Haegemonia(talk) 03:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Why was my new page deleted? Hey, I'm new to this wiki. The other day I created and put a lot of work into a new page called the "Dead Space 3 Demo". Today, I came back to continue editing it only to find it was deleted. Why was it deleted? It was not a duplicate of any other page. Fraidy-Cat (talk) 16:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Blog Deletion? Wow. It's my second time here in two days. Last night I wrote my first blog post. It questioned whether The Swarm were too much like the Flood from Halo. Today I found it was deleted. Did I fail to save it right? Or can another user (like an Administrator) delete blog posts? Fraidy-Cat (talk) 16:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) This Page Should be Deleted This Page has no point and is incoherent and full of misspellings. Fraidy-Cat (talk) 17:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Expert Showcase? Hey Haegemonia, So I recently acquired a Twitch Streaming set-up. One of the things Wikia was thinking of doing was live-broadcasting and then posting a video of playing some new games and talking about them with someone really into the series (or devs when possible!). While that's still out on the horizon, I was thinking about streaming some Dead Space 3 co-op session, maybe an hour or two. I wanted to see if you would be interested in participating. I think I read somewhere that you don't have an XBox Live Gold membership, so maybe this can't work, but I thought I would ask. Let me know if you're interested or available. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :It's true, unfortunately, I lack Gold Membership; unless something amazing happens (i.e. EA provides co-op via another online service for the Xbox) I'm afraid it's a non-starter on my end. Still, maybe something can be done, so don't count me out entirely... I might be able to figure something out. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Contributors This is probably me speaking out of turn, but have you guys thought of disabling the Wikia Contributor function until things calmed down? They are really spam-creating pages with little or under developed information :/ Lily Ford (talk) 10:53, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Traditionally, we have not implemented such a restriction so as to not discourage people from participating; if, however, such spam and the like becomes a problem, we may revise this policy. :Also, don't worry about voicing your opinion whenever, every admin's proverbial "door" is always open. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:16, February 6, 2013 (UTC) That's always good to know, thank you for that. Anyways, there's a Wikia Contributor that continues to hassle the Sovereign Colonies page, deleting formatted information that I posted when the page was created with unverified information and poor formatting. Basically, throwing anything up there, willy-nilly with thought to citation and spelling. Think you could do something about it? Lily Ford (talk) 05:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I looked over their edits, but there is nothing that qualifies as malicious as far as I see; if he/she does engage in outright vandalism, then I or one of the other admins will deal with it. :On the other hand, you have to remember a principle of Wikia (and all wikis) is that we assume edits are made in good faith unless we have concrete evidence to the contrary. In other words, just because a person is throwing up edits that aren't well done doesn't mean they are doing it out of ill will or the like; if you have an issue with the way this fellow is doing things, the best move is to bring it up on their or the article-in-question's talk page. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Serrano Journal Howdy, Haege! I just uploaded Serrano's journal in a blog post, so there you go. Enjoy! --LBCCCP 18:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Huzzah! Now I just need to wait to get the game and I shall be set. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ahoy-hoy What about this whole section here? Is it really necessary in the page? Should we move it to the talk page instead? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I would recommend starting a forum post or topic on the talk page and discuss it with the community first; I agree, it seems unwieldy, but it's ultimately what the community wants that matters. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:34, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Arena Page? Hey, I was wondering if you think we should create a page for the Weapon Crafting Arena. Seems like it would be worth a page. --The Milkman | I always . 19:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :I see no problem with that; go ahead whenever you wish. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Possible Implementation of Proposal I have no problem to put up the banner, but the thing is "where should we put it?". At its current form the "manifesto" ("We, the individuals of the Dead Space Wiki community...Thank you.") is quiet lengthy, and it'll push whatever's below it considerably. I can probably place it in the main column, under the Welcome banner, however if you can come up with a more laconic version that'd be swell. Another option that I'd like to suggest is this: If we are going to contact the developers anyway, do we need the banner? How about instead of putting up the banner we send them a link straight to the forum discussion, so that they can see everything for themselves? As for the twitter, I used to have one, but I haven't used it for quite a while now. If I can remember my credentials I will. EDIT: How's this for a message? @leveluptime The @DeadSpace Wiki Community would like you to read this *link to the discussion*. We'd appreciate a reply in the discussion. I cannot find any other wording that is to the point and does not surpass the 120 character limit (without butchering spelling). --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, got back in my twitter account, I will now proceed to "raise" the banner in the front page, and then tweet the message to Papoutsis and Gasoigne. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: Would it be ok if I create a twitter account with the name "Dead Space Wiki" that we could use in situations like this? I can give you the login info in the chat or via email if you have "contact via email" activated (preferably via email). Went ahead and created it. This is where I am going to send the tweet from. Enable the contact via mail function through your preferences to send you the credentials. I will notify the rest of the administrators as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Done --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Can you block this Troll? Hey, I don't know if you can do anything about this, but this "wikia contributor" (108.86.92.178) needs to be dealt with. I looked at his contributions, and 90% of them are spam. He frequently trolls on the forums. Can you block a "wikia contributor"? Fraidy-Cat (talk) 01:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Persistent user A has been changing content on the Randall Carr page, claiming that he is in fact not the leader of the Necromorph Cult, but doesn't bother to show evidence. In addition, he/she has copied all the content on the Randall Carr page and pasted it onto a new page, Necromorph Cult Leader, the only difference being that Randall's name has been changed to "the cult leader" throughout the page. I have been reverting his persistent edits for quite a while, as well as marking his page for deletion. However, despite me requesting him to stop, he continues to redo his edits and remove the deletion tag. As such, I request that action be taken by an administrator. Thank you.-- 14:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Rant and an update Dead Space 2's Hard Core mode was hell and was not worth my time! Gargh, wasted five hours to unlock the almighty Hand Cannon... only to find out that the game (and the almighty Hand Cannon) is bugged! On top of that, thank god for me not getting SimCity. EA has made everything for the worse! >:( Anyway, rant aside (:P), I'll be superbly active for May.. so active that you might think it's a spam (and no, it is not a spam!). Tchao! — subtank (7alk) 08:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandal http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dalek_rex -- 22:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Game Guides Display Hello again, as you may or may not know recently Wikia has released a new version of our Game Guides application on both the Apple Store and the Google Play store. We are hoping to target our audiences even further and try to bring this app more to their attention. For this reason, we have created a template promoting our application that we would like to place on your site with your permission of course. The template can be seen here (it shows what it would look like on both a light themed and dark themed wiki). The template would live in the upper-right column of this wiki, right below the advertisement. Please get back to me if it's ok to go ahead and enable this on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Issues Unless my computer is malfunctioning, I think someone (user: Thenika) deleted the main page and replaced it with some random crap. I deleted the random stuff, but the entire page has been deleted. I don't know what all the coding was so I can't do it myself. This Thenika should be banned too. :Done; thanks for pointing that out. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:22, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Template Vandal I fixed those RIG templates. They were way out of proportion and shape and stuff. This guy >>MythicConditor<< did it apparently, and seeing as the only three things he's done here is mess up those three RIG templates I'm assuming it was purposeful vandalism. I reported it to Subtank but he's on leave it seems as far as I know so I'm telling you now. Ishi (talk) 03:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandal -- 06:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Got him; thanks for the heads up. --Haegemonia(talk) 07:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Horror Games Hey there Haegemonia, Just wanted to say hi and see if you had any interest in participating in one of Wikia’s Guided Tours. “What the heck is a Guided Tour?” you ask? Good question. Put simply, it’s an article where admins from various Wikis describe their fandom to people who might not know anything about it. Here’s an example for you to check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mhadick/Guided_Tour:_Space_Opera Think of it as an entryway for people looking to get into the stuff you enjoy. In this case, we’re highlighting Horror/Survival Horror games, and we think you’d have some great input to offer. Anyway, please let me know if you’re interested when you get a chance, and thanks for all your contributions! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:20, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Haegemonia . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, doesn't seem a bad idea, but we haven't had any video issues that I know of. For now, I'd say we're alright, however, once we emerge from our low-traffic cycle we'll see how that goes. --Haegemonia(talk) 06:09, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Howdy Indeed! I've ended up thoroughly involved over at Halo Fanon by odd chance, as well as occupied by the ever-present requirements of employment and personal matters. Still, good to be back, even if I am only semi-active. I hope my absence hasn't caused difficulties for the wiki? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 02:53, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Layout Hey, do you see a large gap between the middle and right column on the front page? I wanted to know if it was something on my end, or the new fluid layout. The Milkman | I always . 07:29, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, yes, that appears to be something to do with the new fluid layout; I'll check into it more when I get the chance. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:31, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Horror Game Footer Hi there! Do you mind switching out the old Horror Game network footer with the new one located here? Also, if you can think of any additional horror game communities that should be added to the template, let me know! Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for the heads up. --Haegemonia(talk) 05:30, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Main page Hi, Haegemonia! I was passing through the site and noticed an issue caused by fluid layout that you may not be aware of. For users with larger screens, all the main content on the main page is pushed to the far left. The rail to the right is chopped off on the right-hand side. If you'd like, I could take a look at it and see about potentially tweaking things to work for the new fluid design. Just let me know! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:44, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :All the changes should be done now. Essentially the images that comprised the sections had to be resized to the lowest common resolution fluid provides. This way things look uniform no matter the resolution. The css had to be tweaked accordingly so that everything was centered. For now it won't be fluid like other elements - it'll stay at the same width - because images don't play nice with fluid right now. We're still working on trying to get them to fluidly resize, but it's a conundrum so far; for now, this should work pretty well. :Let me know if there are any problem with it, or if you've got anything else! Raylan13 (talk) 00:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Achievement Issue I am having an issue with a deadspace achievement. I have all 8 schematics to get the merchant achievement; but not merchant achievement. any ideas?Isacc.clark.16 (talk) 17:04, February 25, 2014 (UTC) issa.clark.16 :I think you may have not actually collected eight schematics then (it can be hard to keep track since the schematics themselves disappear once you reach a Store); try to collect some more schematics (there are more than eight in the game) and see if it unlocks. If not, then it may be a glitch, but I suspect it's more likely you accidentally miscounted how many you acquired. :Hopes this helps, --Haegemonia(talk) 19:41, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I need to catch up on a few things- First- how do you make those customized signatures for the talk pages? I've seen so many, But i haven't gotten the chance to create my own- can anyone help? Second- I left a message for another admin about potential improvements to the wiki, which I think you'll be able to find relatively easily in the improvements discussion. Lastly- This is a really cool site- and I hope to get to know some of you guys a little better than my other Wiki site people (they don't seem to notice me very much!) Any way, Thanks for being avaliable, and I hope to reply shortly. Nic, Out. I almost forgot... Hey- I am the one who left that Message, earleir. I'm Nic, But if you want to find me on this Wiki, I'll leave you the link at the end, here. Sorry for not identifying who I was, I'll try harder to remember the signature next time. Anyway, If you don't recognize me from earlier, I'm the one talking about the improvements community forum. I'll probably be online later to see if anyone has caught up with me yet... I have to go to class in a few minutes, So I'll probably catch back up with the replies and messages later this evening. Talk to you later!- Nic, AKA Jamboree4me (talk) 18:02, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Protection proposal Recently, I was contacted by a concerned user about the possibility of protecting articles against IP user edits. While I don't think we need to protect against all IP edits, it might be worthwhile to preemptively protect high-profile articles (Isaac Clarke, USG Ishimura, etc.). What do you think? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 17:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Generally concur; no protections currently warranted. Thanks Haeg. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:29, April 7, 2014 (UTC) f + t = ft Hey, I noticed when you type f and t, this wiki makes ft (yup, a pencil) from it. I think this is the font. Just sayin'. [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 10:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm seeing this too, but only on Firefox. Can someone seriously fix this please? – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 19:26, October 21, 2014 (UTC) alien artifacts hello i have a question about the in game unlocks, i have collected all alien artifacts thus unlocking the alien circuits, i went to the nearest bench and it confirmed that i have them and said to check my weapon uprgade menu to use them i did just that and they werent there. i have the other circuits that recuire certain collectables to be found but this is the only one that doesnt show? please hellp. Eric.carpio.77 (talk) 00:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I have a question. How do you do to put that style to the Navigation Bar? I want to know it. Thanks! - Tobias. (talk) 21:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC)